Gold Paladin
The Gold Paladins (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) are a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. This clan debuted first in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf along with Narukami. Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori use this clan during season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, after the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans were sealed away. Gold Paladin were created by the members of Royal and Shadow Paladin that were left. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 *Angelic Liberator (Angel ) *Armament Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) * Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) * Coongal (High Beast) * Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) * Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) * Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) * Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) * Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) * Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) * Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) * Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) * Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) * Liberator of Fate(Stand) (Human) * Liberator of Elixir (Heal) (Elf) * Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) * Loonbau (Stand) (High Beast) * Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) * Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) * Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) * Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) * Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) * Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) Grade 1 * Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) * Blackmane Witch (Human) * Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) * Blessing Owl (High Beast) * Bomergal the Liberator(High Beast) * Charjgal (High Beast) * Disciple of Pain (Elf) * Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) * Halo Shield, Mark (Human) * Holy Mage, Gale (Human) * Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) * Ladybug Calvary (Sylph) * Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) * Little Battler, Tron (Giant) * Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) * Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) * Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) * Silver Fang Witch (Human) * Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) * War Horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) * Waving Owl (High Beast) Grade 2 * Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) * Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) * Charging Chariot Knight (Human) * Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) * Gigantech Commander (Giant) * Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) * Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) * Lop Ear Shooter (Human) * Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) * Master of Pain (Elf) * Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) * Providence Strategist (Human) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) * Sleygal Sword (High Beast) Grade 3 * Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) * Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) * Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Gigantech Crusher (Giant) * Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) * Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) * Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) * Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) * Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) * Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) * Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard (Human) * Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) * Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) * Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) * Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) * Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) * Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion (Human) Category:Gold Paladin Category:Clan